


Will Not Back Down

by Bella_Watson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Drug Use, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Watson_Holmes/pseuds/Bella_Watson_Holmes
Summary: John is an invalided army doctor, working for his friend and former Colonel Sebastian Moran. He meets a young Sherlock Holmes, a genius obsessed with him after one night of drunk passion. John's in denial and refuses to accept that he wants him just as much. Sherlock doesn't give up easily and isn't backing down.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Will Not Back Down

Outside of the room, a tall Irishman, Sebastian Moran, waited with a shorter male, Jim Moriarty, nearby that was smaller in comparison. He was pacing back and forth, almost nervous like but he never got skittish. Neither felt emotion.

“Exactly what is the big deal? He’s just another one of the smugglers.” Sebastian said.

Jim stopped mid-step, turning on his heel, “He’s the brother to the big bad government. Even if the overdose is the boy's fault, we will get the blame.” 

Sebastian let out a sigh, “The boy still overdosed on his own. He looks like a little druggie whore. Even his brother would probably know that. How can they hold it against you? Besides, I think I know why he did it.”

The door opened, and attention turned to the doctor, John Watson, who checked out the boy. He was an army buddy of Sebastian who had been close to him since basic training. Sebastian had ranked faster being on the front lines while John patched up wounded.

“This might be a bit of a redundant question, but can one of you explain why he overdoses so much?” John asked.

Sebastian raised a brow, “Oh gee, I wonder why. It’s not like a certain doctor attends to him every time...oh, wait, he does.”

John rolled his eyes, “Asshole.”

“You asked, and what did you expect me to say?” Sebastian said. “How else to get someone's attention when you're a drama queen, a teenage one at that.”

“I am not making that mistake again,” John said.

“Then I suggest you make that clear to him. Otherwise, the kid will keep doing this.” Jim told him.

John nearly pushed Jim into the wall and snarled, “You don’t think I tried? I have. I’ve called him all sorts of things I don’t normally call previous lovers. I’ve tried to stay away from him. I’ve yelled at him every time he comes close. He keeps coming back for more, and I don’t know how to stop him.” At those last words, the grey-haired ex-doctor slackened his hold and stepped back, his face cast down. 

He turned around and left to head back to his flat down the hall. Jim decided to check in on the little problem. The cute teen laid in the bed curled up in his blanket. His large curls made him look even younger than he was. He looked up and over his shoulder at Jim and said with his nose crinkled up, “I heard you.”

“Then why do you keep trying, Sherlock?” Jim asked.

“He does want me,” the teen cried defensively. “He’s just afraid to admit it.” He paused, “All because one person lied to him.”

Jim let out a sigh, “Well, can you blame him? It’s completely reasonable considering it helped end his career.”

Sherlock wasn’t going to give up just because John was scared to take another chance. Tonight he’d show just how relentless the teen indeed was. 

Later in the evening, long after, Jim and Sebastian had retired for the night. Sherlock snuck out of his room and the flat going down the hall to John’s. He knocked on the door. 

John looked through the peephole to see the small pale youth. He sighed as he opened the door, starting to say, “Sherlock, I can’t make this clear enough, can I?” 

The words practically died in his throat once he'd opened his door at took in the delicious sight before him. The teen was just wearing one of his fancy white dress shirts; it hung on his small skinny frame, just barely covering himself. 

“You made it quite clear, but you don’t mean it.” Sherlock teased, fluttering his long lashes when he brushed past the grey-haired doctor. “There’s a difference.”

While John’s cock had swelled at seeing the boy from the front, when he caught sight of the ridiculous curvature of the boy’s ass as Sherlock walked away from him, it instantly became harder than stone. 

John groaned low in his throat.

“It was a one-off.” He snarled, slamming the door closed.

Sherlock swivelled his lithe hips, making his ass jiggle, as he turned to make eye contact again, “Do I look like a slut, John?” As the older man’s breathing became heavier, Sherlock quickly interjected, “Don’t answer that! I’ll have you know that I’m not a slut! I don’t just shag anyone.”

John’s voice was raised a loud rumble as he snatched Sherlock’s thin wrist in his hand. “Listen. Just because your older brother happens to be in the government and we all need to protect you and do your bidding like you’re some sort of pampered princess doesn’t mean you get to swan around and create drama and danger for all of our lives. Just because your pretty little body seduced me once, you think we have something special. But I’m telling you it was nothing. Why can’t you accept that?”

“You know we do. Something clicked the night we met. Any time you see me with Jim or Sebastian, I see how you look at me. Like an animal staring down its prey.” Sherlock said.

John closed the distance between them, and Sherlock stood just inches from the couch. All but growling, “I don’t know how many more times I have to make it clear, but I don’t want you. It was one-off...nothing more.”

Sherlock smirked, “You are lying, and you know it.”

Seeing the deep furrows of anger on John’s face, Sherlock immediately softened. He tried a different tactic.

“You're doing so to protect yourself from something that happened to you. I know all about the girl who tricked you. I'm not like that!”

“You need to leave,” John told him.

“Not until you admit it!” Sherlock all but yelled.

In one swift move, John pushed Sherlock onto the couch, pinning him down on it, leaning in closely, “Sherlock, get it through your arrogant curly head that I don’t want you. That night was a slip-up. Now get out.”

With that, John got up. Sherlock’s cheeks flushed from the brief physical contact he had with John. He knew John could get rough, but until now, he had never witnessed it. The night they spent together was a drunk quickie. 

The moment he had met John, it was like he had suddenly taken over. His need to be one with the former army doctor grew that night. The sexual frustration John had felt came out that night and focused on Sherlock. A lithe pale young man who was looking for a thrill and an easy way to get high. And he got it. God, did he get it, and Sherlock fell for the older man instantly. He expected his assets would have made John equally besotted. 

Yet, since that night, while Sherlock was preoccupied with getting back that feeling, plus he was sure John felt something that night, too. 

The young man got up to go after John, who had headed towards the bedroom. He wasn’t going to give up that fast. By the time he got in there, John was laying in bed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Sherlock, I told you to leave,” John growled.

John Watson was about to learn more about how Sherlock never gave up. He moved to the side John was on as quickly as he could. Sherlock straddled the broader male giving him no chance of objecting as Sherlock slammed his lips to John’s. At first, John was taken back by Sherlock’s boldness. The eighteen-year-old wasn’t naturally this forthright when it came to sex. 

When John had met Sherlock the first time, Jim brought him around the flat. The doctor would have been lying if he said that the young pale beauty hadn’t caught his eye. Though when he made advances towards him, it had been out of loneliness. It had been a while since John had been with anyone. Lack of trust in other people. After he had learned his lover before Sherlock lied about her age, it put John in a position that cost him. He was lucky in one aspect that he didn’t go to jail. The teen girl's father was a man who got what he wanted. He had made sure John lost his career.

He came to his best friend for a job, not expecting to meet someone like Sherlock. 

After one night, he felt an attraction to Sherlock. However, that was the kind of appeal that had gotten him in trouble. There wasn’t much Sherlock could do now to ruin John, but the fear remained he might. John wasn’t willing to take any chances.

Though at the moment, that was the last thing going through his head. Sherlock had crossed a line that he couldn’t undo. 

John took advantage of the moment and flipped their positions, and he pinned Sherlock below him. The younger one mewed at the pressure on his wrist. The way John looked at him was like Sherlock was prey. It sent a chill up his spine as he writhed below the broader doctor.

“Why do you want this so much?” John’s voice was a low, threatening rumble.

The way John had to manhandle him that night gave Sherlock a sense of freedom. Being a genius was far from easy. His mind was always racing with thoughts and deducing everyone around him. To be free of that for a short time had been fantastic. Sherlock looked for a way to have that as often as he could. It usually involved drugs or a good murder. He felt that same high with John when the former army doctor dominated him, doing what he wanted with Sherlock’s body.

“I want you! I want to feel like that again.” Sherlock cried out before whispering, “I’m not trying to hurt you.”

It is evident that John was a bit taken back, but yet he didn’t seem surprised. John released the pressure on his wrist as he moved his hands up to Sherlock's face. Sherlock felt consumed; the doctor’s broad, rough hands possessively yet gently cupped his narrow jaw as if scared the teen would break apart or break free and run if he let go. As John leaned in, the teen’s heart raced, placing his firm lips to Sherlock's soft ones.

The sensation brought back the vibrant memories of their first time. Sherlock laid bare and vulnerable to a man he had only just met. John’s strong hands on his thighs as they kissed. Remembering the first time he saw John’s cock. From the moment they had set eyes on one another, Sherlock ruined for any other man. 

That night John had been drunk but gentle. He was long and thick and made sure to take his time in preparing Sherlock. Finger after thick finger, he took forever until Sherlock was a writhing, keening mess. And then there was a slow ache and the sweet pain of the breach, of something bigger, wider than those fingers. John was careful and went slow and gentle and made sure to go in only as deep as Sherlock could take him and never more.

*Flashback*

Sherlock couldn't stop himself from crying out when John pushed into him; John’s lips pulled back, baring his clenched teeth. Hot breath and praises grunted into the nape of the small teen’s neck. 

“You're so sweet, Sherlock. So tight and so sweet.” 

*Flashback*

John had been fantastic. He knew just how and where to thrust to keep Sherlock in constant agonised pleasure, making Sherlock come twice. John came later with a low guttural groan, his come flooding Sherlock’s insides, filling his hole to the point it spilt out down Sherlock’s thighs and the sheets below him even before John pulled out. 

As they moved their lips against each other, Sherlock wriggled his hips towards John. Remembering how easily the older man made him feel wanted—a need to be loved. The passionate kisses quickly became more lustful. Sherlock's hands moved down to the hem of John’s shirt. They pulled apart long enough for Sherlock to help remove his shirt, leaving him only in his pants. 

John lifted Sherlock onto his lap after quickly removing the teen’s nightshirt. John hadn’t seen Sherlock this exposed since the night they met. Even in a drunken state, he could still take in the sight of beauty like Sherlock. 

Tiny pink nubs in front of him were peaked and were simply begging to be bitten. John did so. 

Sherlock cried out, a magnificent little sound of distress. 

It wasn’t loud enough to wake the other two, although John knew they probably wouldn’t mind hearing Sherlock as John claimed him. The teen whimpered as John gently laid a trail of kisses up Sherlock’s neck, stopping at his collar bone. Sherlock gasped sharply as John nibbled, lightly pressing the teen to him more. The curly-headed teen could feel John’s cock against his own through the older man's pants. Sherlock wanted the clothing barrier gone. 

Sherlock wanted the skin to skin touch. More than anything, he wanted to feel John inside him. He had dreamt of it many times over after that first night, and tonight he was determined to have the former army doctor again. For anyone to have Sherlock’s attention like John was a fantastic feat. 

Each time they kissed, it was like an electric feeling. Sherlock moaned into the kisses pushing his slender fingers through John’s thick greying-blond hair. He rolled his hips in an almost instinctual way. John’s arms wrapped around the small teen’s torso, crushing Sherlock’s chest to his own so that Sherlock could barely breathe. Just before he was sure he would pass out from the need for oxygen, John relinquished his soft lips. Never letting Sherlock’s body go from his arms, John laid the teen on his back. He quickly removed his pants before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s soft pink lips. 

John’s calloused hands felt wonderful on Sherlock’s untouched body, and John made sure not to leave a single inch of that pale soft skin untouched as he kissed and skimmed and teased his way down and up and back down Sherlock’s flesh, feeling the thin muscles tremble beneath his hands. 

Sherlock’s head was thrown back into the pillow, soft curls fanning around his head, his eyes pinched closed as he surrendered to the pleasurable onslaught brought by the older man. Sherlock’s pretty pink cock was flushed, and leaking and John never wanted to taste anything more in his life. He took Sherlock’s entire length inside his mouth in an instant. As sweet as the teenager tasted, he most relished the strangled wail of pleasure Sherlock gave when he felt heat suddenly swallow around his cock. His back arched clear off the bed and seemed to stay that way as John did quick work, sucking and licking and hollowing out his cheeks to provide some suction. 

Sherlock was incoherent. He was screaming mindlessly. How could Dr John Watson be giving him, just some pathetic boy who was desperate for his attention, a blow-job? Shouldn’t it be him who was doing that to John? Wasn’t that an act of submission? And yet here the most handsome, the gorgeous man was doing it to him. 

As Sherlock came, he screamed John’s name and knew he wanted this man more than life itself. 

Before John went too far, he quickly found the lube that he kept in the nightstand. To Sherlock, the wait for John to start prepping him seems like forever. The moment he felt the cold lube and one of John’s fingers penetrating his hole, he moaned.

The slow prep made Sherlock more impatient, but John knew that. He was purposely making Sherlock more desperate than he already was. Sherlock groaned as John added a second finger. The older man kept him pinned down as he tried to move his hips to the same rhythm as John’s fingers. Sherlock needed something more significant. He needed John’s cock. 

“Please.” Sherlock moaned weakly.

John smirked, “Please what? You are going to have to say it, Sherlock.”

The teen all but cried out as John hit his prostate, “I need you! Fuck me, please!”

John removed his fingers, leaving Sherlock empty for a short time. The teen waited impatiently for John to stuff his hole with his large cock. The dark-haired teen hoped that John would be a bit rough with him. As much as it did hurt the first time, part of Sherlock had thoroughly enjoyed it. Though what he found more arousing was being dominated.

When John lubed up his cock he bent Sherlock’s legs until his knees met with his chest. With one swift move, he penetrated Sherlock making the teen cry out, “Oh god!”

His tight hole now stretched more than he was ready for, but damn did it feel good. To finally have such a man taking him and claiming him. John started to thrust inside Sherlock, making pointed jabs at his prostate. Sherlock threw his head back, “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Sherlock choked out as John pounded into him harder. “Please...mmm...don’t stop.”

John held tightly onto Sherlock’s hips, leaning in and pinning Sherlock’s wrist above his head. Their lips inches apart, “I don’t plan to.”

John made a stiff, quick jab making the teen buck his hips as he moaned loudly. Sherlock exposed his neck as John laid a trail of kisses along his soft pale skin. The doctor lightly nibbled on his neck as he kept thrusting in his young lover. Sherlock had wrapped his legs around John’s waist by this point, allowing him to go deeper. The slight ache Sherlock felt was nothing compared to the pleasure. His erection throbbed and leaked pre-cum. 

With each thrust, John’s rhythm became erratic as he reached his limit. Sherlock groaned, as the former army doctor kissed him roughly, hand entangled in his dark curls, pulling them tight as he fisted them. John muffled sherlock’s groans as he pounded into him harder. At least one hitting his prostate, which was all it took to set Sherlock over the edge.

John swallowed his cry of pleasure as his body shivered to seize up as he came over both of them. He was riding out the orgasm as his hole tightened around John’s aching need. As Sherlock got towards the end of his orgasm, John reached his limit. Without parting their lips, he coated Sherlock’s insides with his come.

After John caught his breath, he pulled out, laying next to the teen, who was grinning with pride. John knew it, too. He found it rather annoying.

After Sherlock went into the bathroom cleaning up. John realised that Sherlock was right; the teen was something special. John had rejected him once. It was a waste of energy to deny the obvious. If he admitted it to himself, it was nice to be wanted again. Sherlock wasn’t out to hurt him or use him. Not in the sense the last person had. Sherlock just wanted to feel free and wanted. He was seeking a pleasure no one else had given him before John. All John had wanted was to find one person who could care for him in a way no one else ever had.

The teen came out of the bathroom, going over to pick up his nightshirt. Sherlock sat on the bed, slipping it back on.

“Should I go?” Sherlock asked, doubt laced in his voice.

John laid on his side, “No, you're welcome to stay. I prefer it if you did.”

The teen couldn’t hide the smile that played his lips as he looked towards John, stuttering, “R-really?”

“Yes, you were right, after all,” John said.

Sherlock found himself feeling like an ecstatic, lovesick teenager. One that he wasn’t accustomed to. The teen swallowed hard, composing himself. Sherlock wanted to be sure this wouldn’t be like the last time with John making him leave the next morning.

“So, this would be for more than one night, right?” Sherlock asked.

John padded for the other to lay down next to him. The teen did just that, cautiously keeping a bit of distance -which John made sure to close. The former army doctor supported himself on his arm playing with Sherlock's curls. The other arm was resting on Sherlock’s abdomen. John leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Sherlock's soft lips. The teen returned it closing his eyes as he threaded a hand through John’s blond locks. It was all the answer Sherlock needed. No words need to be said. They laid in bed next to each other, Sherlock falling asleep curled up to his older lover. Content.


End file.
